The N-allyloxycarbonyl group has been used previously as a protecting group for amines and cleaved by hydrogenation after completion of its function. In this respect, the use of allyloxycarbonyl as a protecting group offers no advantages over the more common benzyloxycarbonyl protecting group. See for instance, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 72, 725 (1950). Cleavage of allyloxycarbonyl derivatives of amines and alcohols has also been accomplished using nickel carbonyl as described in J. Org. Chem., 38, 3223 (1973). The disadvantages of this procedure are the necessary basic conditions, as well as a need for an excess of the volatile, toxic nickel carbonyl.